mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Rizelmine
Tokyopop | demographic = Shōnen | magazine = Ace Next | first = 2002 | last = 2002 | volumes = 1 | volume_list = }} is a manga with an anime adaptation created by Yukiru Sugisaki. The manga was translated and published in the United States by Tokyopop in August 2005; the anime, which aired in Japan in 2002, has not been licensed as of October 2007. Rizelmine was split into two seasons (both containing 12 episodes each). The first season, Rizelmine, aired April 2, 2002 through June 29, 2002. The second season, ''Rizelmine II, aired October 5, 2002 through December 21, 2002. Plot summary Tomonori Iwaki is a 15-year-old student who likes older women. Having just discovered that his teacher (upon whom he has nursed a massive crush) is engaged to be married, he comes home to find, much to his dismay, that he has been forced by "Power Of The State" to marry a 12-year-old girl named Rizel, who is the government's first creation in its experiments to genetically engineer a human. Whatever resistance Iwaki's parents might put forth is immediately dissolved by promises of free HVAC, promotion, and government paid home loans (all instituted by "Power Of The State", of course). Despite Tomonori's protests, Rizel and her three secret service guardians known only as Papa A, Papa B, and Papa C move briskly into Tomonori's house, and the stage is set. Rizel's tears contain the same make up as nitroglycerin and as such are explosives which creates a need for constant repair in their house; a running gag is that at the end of each episode, Tomonori calls Rizel an idiot, causing her to cry and thus cause an explosion. Rizel, with the help of her Papas, tries as hard as she can to win Tomonori's love. However, Tomonori is still in love with his teacher. Other characters creating an ever-tangled love web are Ryunosuke Hououin, who is in love with Rizel, and Kyoko Yachigusa, who is in love with Tomonori. Both try their best to prevent Rizel and Tomonori from getting close to each other. Later on Tomonori finds out that Rizel is the older woman he fell in love with when he was young but she was unable to grow after they met because she fell for him too, and she needed more than just the love from her "papas". When he learns this, Tomonori realizes that Rizel is his older woman. Manga There is also a manga from the series, written by Yukiru Sugisaki and published in English by Tokyopop. There is only one volume. Characters ; : :Tomonori is a normal 15 year old boy in his third grade of junior high-school with a thing for older women. The reason is when he is a child, he tried to save Rizel when she was about to be hit by a truck and when he wakes up Rizel is hugging him. He has a long standing crush on his homeroom teacher, Natsumi Ibata. He was forcibly married to Rizel by the government. When Rizel starts appearing at school and claiming to be his wife, his friends are jealous of such a girl being ensnared by Iwaki already and start calling him a pervert. Despite his rather brash nature, he has a tendency towards chivalrous acts. This is shown when he saved Rizel from a car and Kyouko from her out of control bike. ; : :Rizel was developed as a secret government project. She has stopped growing so she has the body of a 12 year old and has a happy-go-lucky personality. She started living with Tomonori but is subject to his constant abuse, always resulting in her nitroglycerin tears blowing up yet another part of his house. She is considered cute and friendly by many of her classmates. She chose Iwaki as her husband and needs his love to be able to continue her growth. She is often chased by Hououin Ryunosuke, for her innocence and her cute bear panties. ; : :Kyouko is two years older than Iwaki and has a crush on him. She is the daughter of Papa C. Iwaki saved her when her bicycle brakes stopped working two years ago and she has liked him ever since. She is seemingly very shy and so has taken her two years to confess her love to Iwaki. In fact, she has a highly volatile, dominative personality, so much that she has to oppress it by wearing special glasses. When she finally gives up on Iwaki, she and Ryuunosuke become a couple in the end of the anime. ; : :Hououin is in the same year as Iwaki and fell in love with Rizel at first sight. He used her as a model to update his figure which he calls "the twelve year old". He is very wealthy. His other hobbies include collecting bear panties, which he calls a symbol of the purity and innocence of a twelve-year-old girl. Towards the end of the second season he and Kyouko become a couple. ;The Papas :The Papas are a group of three old men who are the guardians of Rizel. Their names are never revealed, but they are called Papa A, Papa B and Papa C. Papa C has a tendency to cross dress. ;The Mamas :Three women whose real names, like the Papas, are never revealed. They are called Mama A, Mama B, and Mama C. While the Papas are taking care of Rizel, the Mamas are in the lab monitoring her emotions. it is revealed in the end that mama A is the daughter of papa A. ; : :Aoi is Tomonori's childhood friend and Rizel's best friend. She's the president of the class and has a crush on Ryunosuke. She's generally mature for her age, though she often teases Tomonori about his crush on the teacher and often helps Rizel win his heart. ;Natsumi-sensei : :The teacher of the class 3-B and the object of Tomonori's affections. Unfortunately for him, she became engaged. Eventually, she has some sort of fight with her fiancé, so she doesn't come to school. Tomonori goes to her house, at one point leaving her flowers. He takes her to his special spot beside the sea where he goes to think about things and he ends up comforting her and convincing her to go through with the marriage, contrary to his plans. At Natsumi-sensei's wedding Rizel catches the bouquet. Episode list # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # External links *Official Rizelmine Website (Japanese) * Category:Anime of 2002 Category:Madhouse Category:Manga of 2002 Category:Romantic comedy anime and manga Category:School anime and manga Category:Shōnen manga Category:Tokyopop titles es:Rizelmine fr:Rizelmine ja:りぜるまいん fi:Rizelmine sv:Rizelmine zh:炸彈小新娘